Monster's Party
by Miss Mon
Summary: Goren and Eames have to go undercover at a Halloween Party to solve a murder
1. Chapter 1

Monster's Party

Author: Monzie

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up but it is an amorousintentadult Halloween Challenge. If anything is wrong, sorry I don't celebrate Halloween although kids around my place are trying to get people to.

Thanks to Geena for being my beta reader – it wouldn't be here without her help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dick Wolf does!

On with the story

Monster's Party

Apryl Spence was sitting on a chair in her bedroom, watching her lover sleeping on the bed. After they had made love, her lover had drifted off to sleep – it was not uncommon for her to do that considering that she worked as a secretary for one of New York's busiest stockbrokers and was working very long hours. Apryl stood up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she got back to the bedroom with the water in hand she found that her lover was missing. Apryl opened her mouth to call out to her when she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

refer to default chapter for disclaimer

Chapter 1

Detective Alex Eames walked up the stairs to apartment 4E, her partner Detective Robert (Bobby) Goren was already up there. Alex had spent the last 15 minutes talking to the victim's doorman and had found out that Apryl had a visitor last night.

Walking through the apartment, into the bedroom where her partner was currently crouched over the body of Apryl Spence.

"Looks like cause of death was stabbing, there are superficial cuts on other parts of the chest and abdomen but it looks like the main puncture wound is directly over her heart" Bobby informed her as Alex started searching the room for any clues as to who the perpetrator was.

"Doorman said a woman was here last night, can't remember what time she left though"

Goren, who was still investigating the body, stated "she had been aroused and had engaged in sexual activity not long before she died"

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"Well….."

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it, I'll just believe you, ok" Alex told him before her cell phone rang. As she was talking to the person on the other end Bobby looked around the room to see if he could determine any other events that had taken place last night when he noticed something sticking out from under the bed. Bobby leant down to look at the object, he discovered that it was a glass. It looked like it was dropped because it was cracked and had a couple of chips that looked quite recent. Alex hung up the phone.

"Deakins wants us back at the office, he thinks that it is possible that this crime is related to the other two that we are looking into….Bobby…..earth to Bobby, are you in there?" Alex asked

"Eames, take a look at this"

"A glass, wasn't a glass found in each of the other victim's homes?"

"Yes, and each time it was under their bed because they had dropped it when the perp attacked"

"I'm not seeing a stain, are you sure that the glass was full?"

"It had water, you see," Bobby said as he showed Alex the glass "the faint marks that look like lines"

"They are, from water droplets"

"Right"

"You done here, Deakins does want us back"

"Yes….I'm done"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

On their arrival at one police plaza Bobby and Alex walked straight to Deakins' office to give him an update. Apryl Spence was the latest victim to have been murdered in the past two weeks and they were still no closer to finding the killer.

"Is Apryl Spence's murder definitely by the same perp who murdered your other two victims?" Deakins asked

"We believe so" Alex replied

"And you have been able to determine that the perp is a woman"

"Yes. Each of the victims had engaged in sexual activity just a few hours before their deaths but DNA found on the victim points to a woman"

"Captain, this killer, she needs to feel power over the women she sleeps with as well as have them love her in return which she does through controlling them but, she must feel that she has to resort to killing them because they are resisting her, denying her the power and control over them that she craves." Bobby answered.

"Besides the way they died and that they knew the perp, is there anything else to suggest that these three women knew each other or had something in common with each other?"

"The one thing that these three women had in common was that they had all been invited to the same Halloween party but other than that there is no evidence to suggest that these women even knew each other" Alex informed Deakins

"So you're thinking that the killer may turn up there?" Deakins asked, looking at Bobby for an answer.

"It's a possibility" Bobby conceded, though he was not truly convinced.

"How strong a possibility?"

"Quite strong"

"Well considering it is a very strong possibility, I want you two to go undercover to the party tonight" Deakins told them. He was rewarded with shocked looks on the faces of his two best detectives

"What?" Bobby said

"I can't" Alex informed Deakins "I have plans"

"I don't care, this may be our only chance to catch the perp, got it?"

"Yes sir" both Bobby and Alex replied before leaving Deakins' office

Bobby and Alex arrived back at their desks, considerably more unhappy about the turn of events

"Damn" Alex said "I better ring my sister to let her know that I'm not coming trick-or-treating with her and Nathan tonight"

"Good luck with that" Bobby replied as he looked over the report on Apryl Spence

"Goren are you stealing my lines? You know that the witty and sarcastic remarks are my department. You deal with the criminals."  
"No, but you deal with the criminals as well"

"fair enough and it's good to know you are not taking the most important part of my job away" Alex replied as she reached for the phone.

After Alex finished making the call to her sister and even having a quick chat to her nephew Nathan, she grabbed her things and as usual Bobby helped her with her coat. Together they headed towards the elevator. Once inside Alex turned to Bobby

"What are we going to do about costumes for the party?"

"Well what were you going to wear with Nathan?"

"Something that would not be appropriate for this" Eames replied while thinking of the costume her two year old nephew had helped pick out.

"In other words you need a new costume?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Considering I was not even going to leave my apartment, I'll have to go and get a costume"

"Good luck with that"

"Hey, you'll need luck too" Bobby commented as they walked into the lobby

"Ok, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Party starts at 7.30 pm so 6.45?"

"Fine" Alex replied as they walked out the front door to go their separate ways

"See you then"

"Bye Bobby"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bobby POV

When I arrived at home, I changed into something more comfortable before I headed out to the nearest costume shop which was about 10 minutes away from my apartment. I walked into the costume when I was asked by the sales assistant,

"Can I help you sir?"

"I need a costume for tonight"

"It's kind of short notice;" she informed me "I'm not sure what we have got left"

"Whatever you have should be fine, as long as it has a Halloween theme"

"I'll have a look for you," the sales assistant told me as she walked into the back of the shop and started searching though the leftover costumes "sir?" she asked me as she came back out.

"Yes?"

"We have a Dracula costume left"

"What's in the costume in regards to clothes?" I enquired

"There is a pair of black leather pants, a wig, a black shirt and the cape. You can also purchase make-up and false teeth to make it more real"

"I'll take it" I told her "The make-up and teeth as well"

"Don't you want to try it on?"

"No, I think it will fit me just fine" I replied before paying, and I left the shop.

Arriving back home, I decided to take a shower before getting the outfit on. Afterwards as I was trying the outfit on, I made a discovery 'the pants and cape fit but, the top? I looked like a male model from a CK ad'

I headed straight into my closet to find something more conventional (and better fitting).

'Thank goodness I had this in the closet' I thought as I pulled out a black button-down shirt from the closet. After putting the shirt on, I focused on the clothes and put the teeth in as the final touch to the outfit. I had decided to go as Dracula; I was wearing leather pants, a black button-down shirt (with the top 3 buttons undone) and a cape. I had chosen to wear my normal work shoes for they looked good with the costume and were pretty comfortable.

'Wow. I look pretty good in this' I thought as I looked in the mirror before heading into the bathroom to apply the make-up 'I wonder what Alex is wearing. Hope she likes this outfit on me'. At the bathroom counter, I took one look at the make-up and decided that it would be better to wait for Alex to arrive so that she could do it. I began to wonder around the apartment with the false teeth in, so that I would be more accustomed to them when Alex and I went to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Alex's POV

I got back to my apartment and looked in the closet to see if there was anything I could use for my costume, when I laid my eyes on the costume that Nathan had chosen for me to wear tonight. After a thorough search, I decided that there was nothing I could use as an appropriate costume, so I decided to catch a cab to the nearest costume shop.

As I walked into the costume shop I was struck by how many costumes were left. I started looking through the costumes and was lost in my thoughts and therefore I jumped when the shop assistant enquired as to whether I needed any help

"Oh my goodness, you startled me" I told her

"I'm sorry ma'am" the assistant apologised

"It's ok. What costume would you recommend for a Halloween party with a monster theme?"

"I would suggest this one" the assistant replied as she reached up and grabbed the costume off the rack

"If you would like to try it on, you can use the change rooms. They are right over there" the assistant indicated with her finger

"Thank you"

I went and tried the dress on and found it was a perfect fit

"Is that ok?"

"It's fine. What accessories will I need?"

"A wig, shoes and make-up"

"Alright I'll take it. How much do I owe you?"

"$40"

"Here you go" I said as I paid and left the shop

When I arrived home, the first thing I did was take a quick shower before I started to get ready. With the costume fully on (excluding the wig), I decided that the raid on the costume shop had proven to be worth it. I had returned home with the makings of a Bride of Frankenstein's costume, including the Marge Simpson type wig. I had put the costume on altogether, except I had chosen to not put the hair piece on until I got to the party.

'it would be a pain to try and drive while wearing it' I thought

I looked at myself in the mirror

'Well, I sure look better in this than I would have as Elmo' I felt sympathy for my sister having to go as Big Bird while my nephew Nathan went as the Cookie Monster (thanks to his current addiction to Sesame Street).

I took a look at the clock. 'I better go or I'll be late picking Bobby up. I wonder what he's wearing and whether he'll like my costume' I thought as I grabbed my purse, keys and the wig before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Alex parked her car about a block away from Bobby's apartment and already, she noticed, there were a lot of children

trick-or-treating. She grabbed her wig and put it on before she got out of the car. Alex greeted to Bobby's doorman before hopping into the elevator. She noticed that there were 7 children in the elevator when she stepped in but, another 3 had joined them by the time she reached Bobby's floor. When she reached the door she saw that there were 2 kids dressed as Pooh Bear and Tigger collecting candy. While Bobby was handing out the candy Alex was able to observe what she could see of Bobby's outfit.

'Oh my god, with those buttons undone he looks pretty hot' she thought as he shifted his position slightly and his chest became visible to her. Alex noticed that the kids were leaving so she headed towards Bobby's door.

"Where's mine?" Alex asked just as he was about to close the door

"Alex?" 'Damn, she looks even hotter than she normally does'

"Yep, who did you think I was?"

"My neighbour. She had a similar costume on earlier when I gave her daughter candy"

"Did your neighbour want some candy as well?" Alex teased

"Uh...no. you look great though. You are the Bride of Frankenstein, right?" Bobby asked as she walked into his apartment.

"Yep, got it in one although seeing your neighbour gave you an unfair advantage"

"Oh" Bobby replied, unsure whether or not Alex was serious or not.

"Bobby, I'm kidding. Let me have a look at your costume"

"Come on in, I need your help"

"With what?" Alex inquired

"You'll see"

Alex walked in and Bobby guided her to the bathroom, when she saw the make-up she burst out laughing.

"Jeez I never thought I would see something trivial that the great Bobby Goren could not do" she commented before exploding into another fit of laughter.

"Alex can you stop laughing for a minute and help me or we will be really late for the party"

"Ok, ok" Alex replied through her laughter. She managed to get herself under control long enough to put Bobby's make-up on without any major screw up's.

"That costume looks better with the make-up on. By the way did the kids recognize that you were Dracula before I put the make-up on?"

"Actually they were able to, I think the teeth were a dead give away" Bobby replied before taking the teeth out to show Alex.

"Haven't you got anything better to do than to show me your false teeth?

"Yes actually, I have a party to attend with the bride of Frankenstein at 7:30 and it is currently 7:05"

"You're right, we better go"

Bobby followed Alex out the door and made sure it was locked before they headed towards the elevator. They exited the building and as they approached Alex's car Bobby asked

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't plan on wearing the wig while driving are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far - keep it up

Chapter 6

In the car Bobby and Alex started devising a strategy to trap the perp if she was at the party. Alex had suggested that she use herself as bait but Bobby was putting his foot down.

"I don't think it is a good idea Alex"

"Why not?"

"We don't know anything about the perp except for the fact that she is a woman and that she has issues with strong women. In this sort of situation, you are more likely to be injured" 'or worse killed' Bobby thought.

"I don't understand, I have been put into more dangerous situations than this"

"Yes you have but, in those situations you had a decent amount of backup, here you have none"

"I have you"

"It isn't enough"

"I still think that using me as bait is a good idea"

"Well I don't"

"If this is because of our lack of information on the perp, you should remember that we have done this sort of thing with more dangerous perps and have had even less knowledge on them"

"Alex, I am not going to argue. We will stick together and we will discuss any possibility of you going off alone with a person who could be the perp when we have to"

"Fine. I still think we should use me as bait though" Alex said as they pulled into a parking space in front of the building where the party was to take place. Alex put her wig on before hopping out of the car and heading inside. The invitation stated that the party was on the top floor so they got in the elevator and headed up. The first thing they noticed when they got there was the large amount of people who were present.

"Are you sure you don't want to use me as bait" Alex asked again

"Positive" Bobby replied "this place looks like Mardi Gras crammed into one room"

"Means it's a good party"

"Come on, let's get a drink"

As Bobby and Alex moved across the room they didn't notice the pair of eyes that were set on them.

AN: sorry it has taken so long to update


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Bobby and Alex had been at the party for about 4 hours and there was no sign of their potential perp. Bobby had wondered off to the bathroom, leaving Alex at the bar with specific instructions 'Do not go off with a stranger who could be our perp, under any circumstances'.

Alex was standing at the bar lost in her thoughts when a finger tapped her left shoulder.

"would you like to dance?" a woman in her late 20's dressed as Morticia Addams asked

'I wonder if she is our perp.' Alex thought before deciding to ignore Bobby's instruction

"sure. I'm Alex"

"Keisha"

Keisha led Alex onto the dance floor and they started dancing.

Bobby returned from the bathroom to find Alex was gone. After looking around for her frantically, Bobby turned to the bartender

"excuse me"

"yes sir, what can I get you"

"nothing I was just wondering where the woman I was with went"

"she is on the dance floor with Keisha"

"who is Keisha?"

"Keisha Jarman, obviously you are not familiar with Dale Wolfman He just happens to be one of the main stockbrokers in New York. Keisha is his personal secretary."

"ok. Thanks"

"you sure I can't get you anything to drink"

"Positive" Bobby replied before heading out to the dance floor to find Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Alex and Keisha were dancing up a storm in the middle of the floor when Bobby found them. Keisha was trying to direct Alex so that she could learn different dance moves but Alex acted as though she only wanted to do her own thing. Bobby realized that Alex was acting as bait as he could see that Keisha was becoming more and more agitated about Alex's actions.

'this woman could be the one we are looking for, I need to get Alex out of there before she gets hurt' he thought as he pushed though the crowd trying to get to Alex before it was too late.

"So Alex, what do you think of women who like to dominate?"

"Depends what mood I am in but, usually I like to be the dominant one although from time to time I do enjoy being the submissive one, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place tonight and maybe we could have some fun"

"I don't think so, I just met you and I don't do one night stands"

"Haven't you ever tried, I can make it worth your while"

"No, I don't think so" Alex said as she turned to leave

"Are you sure?" Keisha asked as she grabbed Alex's arm

"Yes, I'm sure. Keisha you're hurting me"

"Doesn't it turn you on?"

"What?"

"The pain. Doesn't the pain make you want more and more? My last lover was like that. The pain made it all the more pleasurable" Keisha said with a glint in her eyes that made Alex think 'she's the one we're looking for'

Alex looked at Keisha and noticed the look in her eyes

"Oh my god"

"No, Keisha," Keisha joked before becoming serious once again "From the look of things you are very intrigued with this little thing we have going here, so let's go back to my place"

"No" Alex told her.

"If you don't, I'll do to you what I did to my last lover"

"What did you do? Keisha, what did you do?"

"I made her pay for not being submissive"

"Oh my god. Those women in the paper, you killed them?" Alex said, acting as though that was all she knew about the case

"Now that would be telling, although..."

Keisha was never able to finish that sentence because Bobby reached them and because of the part of the conversation he heard, he immediately placed her under arrest then he and Alex escorted Keisha back to One Police Plaza.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Keisha Jarman was sitting in the interrogation room, looking at her reflection in the mirror not knowing that ADA Carver was standing on the other side. Out in the bullpen, Alex and Bobby were discussing what strategy would be best to approach her with. Keisha had refused an attorney when they asked if she wanted one, therefore she was in there on her own. Carver was there only to ensure that Keisha's rights were not infringed. Carver noted that as Bobby and Alex wondered into the interrogation room and sat down (Bobby on Keisha's left and Alex was sitting across from her) Keisha would only look at Alex.

"So Keisha, why did you do it?" Bobby asked

"Do what, I haven't done anything"

"Was it because you felt sexually inadequate? Or was it because you felt out of control in regards to your life?"

"Were you ever interested in me at all?" Keisha asked Alex

"Don't talk to her; you talk to me" Bobby told her "Why did you do this? Obviously you wouldn't do it for fun? Was it because you felt inadequate? Either sexually or in any other form"

"Well were you?" Keisha asked Alex again

"What did I say about..." Bobby started before he was cut off by Alex

"Why would it matter, you would have killed me anyway, right?"

That simple statement was what broke Keisha Jarman.

"Do you have any idea what it's like?" Keisha asked in a voice that resembled a frightened child.

"What?"

"To feel so unappreciated in every aspect in your life that you have to resort to taking control off someone else to make you feel just a little bit better"

"Yes" Bobby replied as he got a sudden flashback of his childhood "I know what that is like"

"Well that was what it was like. Those women, my lovers, I felt the need to control at least one aspect of my life and I murdered the people that I loved because of it" Keisha broke down and was sobbing "I killed them, Apryl, Maureen, Claire, Natalia, I killed them" over and over again. Keisha was led out of the interrogation room and Carver walked in.

"If there is nothing else Detectives, I will arrange for her arraignment to be held first thing in the morning and then I'll head home" Carven informed them as all three of them headed out into the bullpen.

"That's fine. Thanks for coming down to observe"

"Not a problem, by the way, where is your captain?"

"Mrs Deakins said that he was out trick-or-treating and that she would make sure that he rang us as soon as possible" Bobby replied just as the phone rang

"5 says it's Deakins"

"That's a rigged bet Eames, who else would call at this time of night?" Bobby replied as he picked up the phone

"Thanks again" Alex said to Carver

"Let's just hope that her sentence isn't too lenient" Carver commented

"Yes" Alex replied as Bobby rejoined them

"Deakins is on his way in"

"Do you need me to stay?" Carver asked

"No, we will inform him of everything"

"Alright then, goodnight"


	11. Chapter 11

this is the last chapter - thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this and reviewed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Bobby and Alex were back in Deakins' office, waiting for him to come in so they could make their report about the undercover operation and subsequently the interrogation and confession. When Deakins rang, he said that he would be in shortly and for them to wait in his office. Bobby and Alex were just sitting in silence when Alex chose to look over at Bobby. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw him. His make-up had half worn off meaning that there were white blotches across his face and his lips were still blood red from when Alex put the make-up on. While Alex was trying to stifle her laughter, Bobby looked over and ended up with a similar problem of his own. Alex's make-up was fine but her hair had gone haywire – the wig had numerous strands sticking out and her own hair was poking out from underneath.

Deakins chose this moment to walk in and when Bobby and Alex got a look at him they hid the grins from their faces -especially because of their captain's outfit, it was even more ridiculous than theirs.

While Bobby and Alex were making the report, they were like time bombs, just waiting for the right thing to be said to set them off. As Deakins was concluding the meeting he said

"Go and enjoy the rest of your Halloween, hopefully you will be able to get some trick-or-treating in, I know I plan to"

that comment made Alex and Bobby start to crack up laughing.

"I imagine you will get a lot of candy with your costume Captain" Alex told him as she observed his costume.

Deakins had obviously taken some of his grandchildren out for Halloween as he was currently dressed as a Teletubbie – Po to be precise.

"Now there is no need to laugh," Deakins commented to them "just look at you"

"I'm sorry Captain" Alex replied "it's just that even we don't look that...uh...that purple"

"Go home Eames, you too Goren"

with that Deakins walked out of the office

Alex and Bobby followed. As they reached the desks to grab their coats, they saw Keisha Jarman being led to the holding cells

"It's amazing isn't it, why Keisha did it. She must have been so underappreciated by everyone around her that she felt that the only way she could have control in her life was to take it from others"

"Unfortunately it cost them their lives too" Alex replied before they both headed for the elevator.

Once inside Alex turned to Bobby

"Do you want to get a drink?"

"Uh...sure"

"PJ Ochil's ok?"

"Fine with me" Bobby replied as they entered the lobby, before opening the door for Alex and they headed down the street to the bar.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
